


It's him: Part one

by Diviny



Series: It's him [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam (14) and Dean (18) are teenagers and live with their parents John and Mary. They get new neighbors, the extremely religious Novaks. The family consists out of a single father, Chuck Novak and his four sons: Michael (23), Lucifer (19), Gabriel (18), and Castiel (16).</p><p>From the moment Dean saw Castiel, he felt there was something weird about him. Castiel feels the same, he has seen Dean appear in his dreams several times. When they finally meet, it's like they already knew each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part one

**Friday**

 

Winchesters

 

'What's that noise?' Dean walks to the window. Sam is standing beside him. 'Looks like we get new neighbors,' Sam says. 'What? Why would anyone live in that stupid house?' Sam raises his shoulders. 'Let's go check it out,' Dean says and leaves the house with his brother. A car door opens. 'Well, here we are!' Sam and Dean see a middle-aged man with a dark beard and blue eyes. 'Come on, look at your new home.' A collective sigh can be heard from the backseat. 'Luci!' The man says, 'take those earphones out.' 'It's Lucifer, dad... For God's sake.' 'Watch your language!' Dean and Sam stare at them from behind the bushes. 'What do you think?' Sam asks Dean. 'I think that guy's a dick,' Dean replies. Another door opens and a guy with short blonde hair –apparently his name is Lucifer steps out of the car. He holds his earphones in his hand and looks stressed. Sam and Dean stare at the car and see three more guys sitting in the back seat. ' _Wow_ ,' Sam says. ' _Four_ brothers.' 'Yeah, I can barely survive you.' Dean grins and looks at Sam, who hits his brother on his arm.

'Hey, come on! Get out of the car!' The man knocks on the window. The left door of the back seat opens and a guy with black hair steps out. On the other side another door opens and a guy with middle length brown hair steps out. 'C'mon, Cas,' he says. Finally a slightly younger guy gets out of the car. Compared to his brothers, he looks very shy and quiet. Dean stares at him, _there's something familiar about him._ Cas looks at the house and at his brother, who smiles at him hopefully. 'Don't worry,' the older brother says. 'We'll get through this. It won't be so bad, I promise.' 'Thanks Gabe,' Cas responds. Lucifer rolls his eyes and puts his earphones back in. He sticks his hands in his sweater and stares at the ground. 'Hm. Here,' the dad gives keys to the older brother with black hair. 'I'll go present ourselves to the neighbors. You take your brothers inside and take some bags to the house.' 'If I can ride in the front seat next time,' the brother says grumpy and takes the keys. 'Michael, you're the oldest, so you have to make sacrifices now and then, okay? Besides, I think it's also better for Gabe and Cas if Lucifer sits in the front seat. Understood?' 'Yes, father,' Michael says calm. Michael walks to his brothers and grabs a few bags. The dad walks towards the Winchester's house. ' _Crap_ , he's coming our way,' Dean says. 'Let's get in the house through the open window, so he doesn't see us.' Sam and Dean run towards the window and climb inside the house. Not even ten seconds later, the doorbell goes. Dean cracks open the door. 'Hello?' He says. 'Hey! You must be our neighbors,' the man says. 'Uh, yeah.' The man shakes Dean's hand a little too exited. 'Chuck Novak,' Chuck says after he pulls his arm back. 'Dean,' Dean says. Sam slowly walks towards the front door. 'This is my brother, Sam.' 'Ah, you have a brother _too_ , huh? I have four sons: Michael is the oldest, Lucifer the second oldest, then Gabriel, and my youngest son, Castiel.' ' _Really?_ ' Dean tries to sound as neutral as possible. Chuck nods. 'So, you live in a house with your brother?' He asks. 'No, no. Our parents are away this weekend to some wild-hunting contest,' Dean answers. 'Oh, you're hunters?' Chuck asks. 'Well, a little bit. I never really like to shoot at animals, and Sam definitely not, but... It runs in the family.' 'I see.' Chuck nods understanding. 'And what are your parent's names?' 'John and Mary. Winchester.' 'Alright, I'd love to meet them!' They hear a glass break. 'Uhm... I've got to go,' Chuck says. 'Nice meeting you, Sam and Dean. You're welcome to step by at our house almost anytime!' Dean smiles at him as Chuck quickly jogs away. Then he closes the door. He looks at Sam, who looks back at him with wide eyes. 'Weird,' Sam says. 'You don't say,' Dean goes and he grabs a beer from the fridge.

 

Novaks

 

'You idiot, that was dad's favorite glass!' 'I'm sorry,' Castiel mumbles. 'You should be!' Michael yells. 'Hey, take it easy on him,' Gabriel says, defending his little brother.  'I'm the oldest here,' Michael responds. 'I'm in charge!' They hear laughter coming from the other side of the room, where Lucifer is laying against the wall. 'Please. You always follow dad's orders. You don't know anything about responsibility.' Michael looks at Lucifer furiously. 'As long as I am the oldest, _I_ decide what you do. Now, get off your ass and help with the bags!' 'Oh, you said a bad word...' Lucifer stretches his legs. 'Wait 'till I tell dad...' Michael sniffs angrily. 'I don't care.' 'Fine, then I'll tell him.' 'Tell him _what?_ ' Chuck walks into the living room. 'Michael said 'ass', dad,' Lucifer says. 'Lucifer, watch your language,' Chuck says. _'What?_ _He_ said it first!' Lucifer points at Michael. 'Stop being so childish, Lucifer, and help with the bags. The moving truck will arrive any moment now.' Lucifer groans and picks up his bag. He walks to the hall and disappears. 'Oh, no!' Chuck goes to Castiel and Gabriel. 'My favorite glass! Which one of you dropped it?!' Castiel takes a step back. 'I did,' Gabriel says. Chuck looks at Gabriel angry. 'Clean it up, and be careful from now on!' He walks away as soon as he hears a truck stop in front of the house. 'You didn't have to do that,' Castiel says. 'It was my fault.' 'I know...-' 'that was stupid.' Gabriel looks at Michael. 'Maybe, but at least _I_ care for my brothers, Michael,' Gabriel says pissed. 'You speak to _me_ like that?' 'Apparently I am.' They both look at each other furious as if they're about to punch each other. 'Guys, stop, please,' Castiel says. Michael ignores him, but Gabriel looks at him and nods. Before he walks away, he turns back to Michael and says, 'you may be the oldest, but don't pretend you're dad. If you want to be respected, _stand up_ for your family. That includes _all_ of us.' Gabriel and Castiel leave the room and leave Michael behind.

 

Winchesters

 

'Are they still yelling?' 'Yup.' 'Which ones?' 'Still the same two. I think it's Michael and Lucifer.' Sam is facing the wall, whilst Dean is staring out of Sam's bedroom window and looks into the Novak house. 'I hope not all the nights will be like this,' Sam complains. 'Did they even come any further with placing the furniture?' 'I don't think so,' Dean says. They hear a loud scream coming from house Novak. 'That's enough! Lucifer, go to your own room! And Michael, go to sleep!' After that, it's silent. 'I think daddy still has got the lead around there,' Dean says. 'Good.' Sam sighs. 'Goodnight, Dean. Fingers crossed that they will be quiet.' 'Goodnight, Sammy.' Dean gets up and walks out of Sam's room. They then hear a loud and clear fart noise. 'Gabriel! What the-' Lucifer yells and Gabriel is laughing hysterically. 'You're a child!' 'Lucifer, stop farting around,' Gabriel laughs. 'Go the fuck to sleep!' 'Language!' Chuck screams from his bedroom. 'Never mind,' Sam says and he pulls the blanket up to his ears.

 

Novaks

 

Castiel yawns. He hears Michael snoring in the bed beneath him. He looks at the clock and sees the time is 12:12 a.m. He throws his legs over the bed, climbs off the ladder and walks out of the room. When he's in the hallway, he looks into the room of Gabriel and Lucifer. Gabriel is sleeping in the upper bed, and Lucifer in the bed beneath. Gabriel has a huge smirk on his face, the same he has after he pulled another prank. Lucifer, on the other hand, is looking grumpy. A few feet away from the bunk bed, a fart cushion is laying on the floor. Castiel hears his dad snoring in the room on the right. He walks to the staircase on the left side of the hall, and goes downstairs. When he's in the kitchen, Castiel makes himself a PB&J sandwich, his favorite. He turns on the light in the living room, and sits down in one of the misplaced chairs. When he takes a bite of his sandwich, he hears loud music blasting through one of the open windows of the Winchester house. Then he hears someone bonking on the wall. 'Keep quiet!' The boy doesn't get a response and then Castiel hears a door slam. _'Hey!!!'_ 'What?!' 'Turn down the freaking music!' 'Make me, tiny!' 'I hate you!' Castiel listens curiously. _Wow_ , he thinks. I wonder if they're this loud every night. Then the music is shut down. 'Dammit, Sam!' 'I'm trying to sleep!' 'Fine!' 'Fine!' Another door slam.

Castiel slowly eats his sandwich and goes back upstairs. When he's back in his room, Gabriel and Lucifer are complaining out loud and his dad and Michael have stopped snoring. Castiel climbs back in bed and closes his eyes. He slowly drifts away...

 

'Cas?' Castiel opens his eyes. He's laying in a chair. His shirt is torn open and there's blood on his stomach. He sees a face in front of him. Green eyes are looking at him worried. _Flash_. He sees memories appearing in front of him as he smites demons. He remembers him. _Flash_. He's standing in front of the same man and his brother, standing up to an angel named Zachariah. _Flash_. He's in a hospital. _Flash_. He lays his hands on the man's shoulders and heals his wounds. _Flash_. He's God. _Flash_. He saved the man from Hell.

'Cas?' He hears the well-known voice. _'Cas!'_ The man yells. 'Wake up, Cas! C'mon, don't let me down.' The same green eyes are staring at him, but it feels like Castiel is unable to move. 'Wake up, Cas. We're going to the mall.'

 

**Saturday**

 

In a flash Castiel opens his eyes. 'Dean!' He yells, out of breath. 'Dean?' His brother Michael is looking at him. 'Who's Dean?' 'I...-' Castiel wants to explain, but he can't. Who _is_ Dean? And why did he appear in his dreams? 'Wait... You're not having those dreams again, are you?' Castiel frowns and looks at his brother questioning. 'The ones you told me about a few years ago,' Michael continues. 'I don't really remember what exactly you told me, but you said you were some kind of angel who tried to help two brothers... smite demons and stuff.' Castiel nods, suddenly remembering that he indeed told Michael. 'Well, I wouldn't tell dad if I were you... When he hears about that, he either thinks you're insane, and sends you to a mental institution, or he thinks you're losing faith, and he sends you to Bible study.' Castiel nods again in agreement. No way he's telling dad. 'Well, anyway, get up. We're leaving in a few.' Michael walks out of the room, and before he closes the door, Castiel sees Gabriel and Lucifer are still sleeping. The door closes and Michael's footsteps walk to their room. 'Wake up!' _'What?!'_ He hears Lucifer yell. 'We're going to the mall. Get ready.' Castiel hears Lucifer groan. 'Yeah, Luci, get ready,' Gabriel says in a childish, but sleepy voice. 'Shut up, Gabriel.' Castiel climbs out of bed and walks to the wardrobe. What should he put on today? Unlike his brothers, Castiel took some time to clean up his stuff and to place his clothes in the wardrobe. He grabs some pants, a white shirt, underwear, and a pair of socks. Then his eyes are caught on a not-so-much-worn piece of clothing. Why not, he thinks, and he grabs it off the hanger.

 

Winchesters

 

'Gudmerning, Sermy!' Sam opens his eyes. 'Wernt serm brekferst?' 'What?' Sam picks himself up and sits on his bed. 'Brekferst?' Sam yawns and looks at Dean. He's leaning against the wall and smiles at Sam with a toothbrush in his mouth. 'Yeah, sure,' Sam says. 'Wat kind?' 'Lucky Charmes?' 'Eukeydeukey, Sermie.' Dean walks out of the room and goes to the bathroom. Sam hears him spit out the toothpaste in the sink. 'Dinner's ready in two,' Dean says before he walks off the stairs.

 _'Oh my gosh_ , could you possibly walk _any_ slower?' 'You know what you can do, Gabriel?' 'Guys, please. It's early.' 'Yeah, but seriously, even cousin Raphael talks faster. And _that_ says something.' 'Gabriel, I swear to God,' 'Language!' 'Yeah, Luci, watch your language.' 'Dad, he just pointed at me with his middle finger!' 'Did not.' 'Could you please, for once, behave like adults?' 'Michael is right, boys, stop playing around like toddlers. Look at your brother Castiel, even he's more grown up than you.' _'Pfh_ , showoff.' 'Luci is jealous of Cas, ha!' 'Gabriel, seriously...' 'Oh, what are you gonna do, _stab_ me?' 'Considering it.' 'Okay, _both_ of you, shut up!'

Sam sighs. _What an interesting conversation_ , he thinks. He wonders if one of them is going to move out soon. Looking at them, the oldest, Michael, must be 20 at least. Hopefully it won't take long for Gabriel to move out, because he sounds like an even bigger asshole than his brothers. 'Sam! Breakfast's ready!' 'Okay!' Sam still hears the Novaks yell at each other, but they're walking towards their car, so hopefully, they will be away for a while.

Dean takes a bite from his sandwich and enjoys it to the fullest. 'Hmm, Sammy,' he says, 'you should try it.' 'PB&J?' Sam says as he walks into the kitchen, 'I tried it, not my thing.' 'Your loss.' Sam sits down at the kitchen table and starts eating his cereal. 'How did you sleep tonight?' Dean asks. 'Pretty good,' Sam says as he swallows a spoonful cereal. 'The Novaks were pretty quiet. I didn't know they actually had the ability to sleep.' Dean laughs. 'Yeah, they're some neighbors, alright.' 'What about you?' Sam asks. 'How did you sleep?' 'Fine.' Dean is clearly lying and Sam knows. Not just because Dean's eyes are smaller and he has thicker lines under his eyes, but also because there's salt instead of sugar on the table, and Dean's pouring a doze of it in his coffee. Sam decides to stay quiet and watches the horror happen.

 

A cup crashed on the floor and Dean changed shirts after he swore the coffee to its grave. Sam almost died of laughing.

 

Novaks

 

' _Look,_ Luci, a candy store! Go easy on the lollipops, okay?' Gabriel laughs and winks at his brother. Lucifer decides to ignore him and checks out some stores they pass. 'Okay, guys.' Chuck grabs the map of the mall. 'The parking lot is to the north. It's quite a big mall, so I want us all to stay together, oka-' he's alone with Michael. Chuck sighs and grabs his grocery list. 'Let's see... Pancake mix, yoghurt, baking soda, milk, your mom, bacon, eggs... Wha- Gabriel! ...Peanut butter, Jelly... Oh, Cas...'

 

 

Castiel feels like he's in a whole new world. He's used to small roads, lots of rain and here and there a grocery store, but... He'd never imagined malls this big. A boy from the mountains in a big city. Castiel likes it here. He walks through the halls and is interested in basically everything around him. The people, the shops, even some pigeons that flew into the mall. He decides to check out a bookstore. It's very small and doesn't seem to be popular, but it does get Castiel's attention. Castiel walks into the store. The walls are painted grey, and are damaged at some places. On the floor is an old black mat placed. The store smells like dust and of course, old books. He walks to a bookshelf at the end of the store that's labeled 'religion.' There was always one thing Castiel wondered about. His three brothers were all named after archangels that are named in the Bible. But why did Castiel's name never show up? Dad told him that Castiel was a brave angel that was loyal to humans and was a great leader. But he never found anything about this angel.  
It's like the bookshelf could read Castiel's mind. His eyes are caught on a brown, dusty book. When he picks up the book, the title reads _'Celestial beings.'_ _Angels,_ Castiel thinks. He opens the book, and fortunately, it's in alphabetic order. A... Anna, that's Castiel's cousin. B... Balthazar, also his cousin. C... No Castiel. _Wait..._ Exactly at the place 'Castiel' is supposed to be written, a black spot is drawn over the paper. It's not ink, it's like it's burned in the paper. Castiel turns the page around, no sign of the burn on this side.  
'Interesting choice, young man.'

Castiel jumps and turns around. He faces a short man with brown hair and a beard. 'Celestial beings... You seem to be interested in angels, aren't you?' Castiel raises his shoulders. 'You know,' the man continues. 'Legend goes that this book was made by angels, _real_ ones!' Castiel frowns. 'Yes, really! Did you notice those burn marks?' Castiel nods. 'That's what angels do when another angel of them dies, or, is banned from heaven.' The man looks at Castiel excited, and Castiel smiles back shyly. 'How much does the book cost?' He asks. 'Hm...' The man thinks. 'I never thought teenagers like you would still want to buy this stuff...' He looks at the book, and then at Castiel. 'I guess I could make a discount for you. $250.' Castiel swallows. He only has $50. But what does it matter? Why is this book so special? Castiel doesn't know either, but he does know that he needs to have it. 'Can I make a call?' Castiel asks. 'Sure,' the man says. Castiel places the book back in the shelf and grabs his phone. Gabriel always has plenty of money, although he never seems to be working hard for it. Castiel dials his number. It goes over 3 times before he hears Gabriel's voice.

'What’s up, lil’ bro?' 'Gabriel, can I borrow $200? _'Woah,_ that's quite a lot of green, there. What piece of junk caught your attention this time?' 'An old book.' Castiel hears a sigh. 'Cas... Really? You're such a nerd...' 'I really want to have it, Gabe.' It's silent. 'Fine,' Gabriel says. 'Where are you?'

 

Winchesters

 

'I don't understand... Why do you need the album so bad? You know there's a thing called downloading, right?' Sam sighs. 'You just don't get it, Sammy,' Dean says. 'You can't hold a download, and you can't brag about a download either. Albums are one of a kind.' 'Fine,' Sam says. On the right side of the mall way is the music store. 'It'll just be a second,' Dean says. 'You coming?' 'No, thanks. I'll wait here.' 'Okay, then.' Dean walks over to the music store. Sam sits down on a bench and looks at his phone. 1 new message, he reads. He opens the message. It's from his mom.

_'Hey, love! Your dad and I will be back tomorrow around noon. Hunting's going good! We even have a chance to get first price! It took a while for your father to get the hang of it, (I am better at this than him ;)) but we make a great team. Love you, honey! Tell Dean I love him, too!'_

 

Sam turns off his phone and looks around him. There's not a lot of people, today. He sees a woman with dark sunglasses, talking very loud in her phone and not seeming to pay attention to anything around her, an old man who's leaning on a cane, a little girl who's enjoying her ice cream, and a man who looks pretty annoyed walks to a bookstore called _'Meta-books'_. _Wait a minute._ Sam recognizes that man. _That's one of the new neighbors._ Sam thinks a while and then concludes that it's probably Gabriel. But why would a person like _him_ be interested in a store like _that?_ Sam can't hold back his curiosity and walks towards the store. He turns around, and sees that Dean is shoulder-deep in albums. He'll be busy for a while, Sam thinks.

When Sam walks into the store, he sees Gabriel and another person, who appears to be Castiel, the youngest brother. Sam looks through the books, while listening to their conversation. 'When are you thinking of paying me back?' Gabriel says. 'When I have the money,' Castiel responds. 'I'll need to look up a job around here, but I'm sure I'll find one.' 'Okay, Cassie. I still think it's a waste, no offense, sir.' 'None taken,' another voice says. 'But, whatever, there's plenty of things I don't understand about you,' Gabriel says jokingly. 'Thank you,' Sam hears the man say. 'Have a good day.' 'You too,' Gabriel says. Castiel and Gabriel walk out of the store. Sam sees Castiel is holding a book under his arm that says _'Celestial beings'_. When the two brothers go left around the corner, Sam sees Dean walking in his direction. 'You done?' He asks Sam. 'Yeah. You?' Dean smiles and holds up two albums. One is _'Comeblack'_ by _Scorpions_ and the other is _'Garage,_ _inc_.' by _Metalica_. 'They didn't have any _AC/DC_ ,' Dean says disappointed. 'But I got _Metalica_ , I thought you liked that band.' 'Yeah,' Sam says. 'Okay, you need anything else around here?' 'No, I'm good.' Dean's phone vibrates. He looks at the message he received from his dad.

 _'We're coming home tomorrow. Make sure the house is clean this time. And you better not have gotten a scratch on the Impala, understood? Take care of Sam.'_ Dean turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket. 'Mom and dad are coming home tomorrow around noon,' Sam says. 'Yeah.' Dean starts walking. Sam knows dad has sent Dean a text. And he knows that most of those aren't very nice, too. 'Mom loves you,' Sam says as he follows him. He smiles at Dean. 'Did she say that?' Sam nods. Dean stares at the ground and smiles. _'C'mon,_ let's get some ice cream.'

 

Novaks

 

Lucifer looks at his album of _AC/DC_ he just bought. When he was in the music store, he noticed a guy was looking in the _AC/DC_ department when Lucifer had handed the album to the cashier. It was the last album. _That guy's bummed right now,_ Lucifer thinks and he grins a little. 'Luci!' _Oh for fuck's sake,_ Lucifer thinks as he turns around and sees his dad. 'Where are Cas and Gabe?' Chuck asks. Lucifer raises his shoulders. Michael shows up behind Chuck carrying two grocery bags. 'Well, we've got to find them, because we're going h-' 'there they are.' Gabriel and Castiel walk towards them. 'Good!' Chuck says. 'Everyone has what he wants?' Michael nods, and the rest of them follow his lead. 'Okay, then. Let's go.'

 

As the father and brothers walk to the exit of the mall, they pass an ice cream salon. Castiel looks at the store and sees two guys order some ice cream. 'One vanilla and one strawberry,' the older one says. Castiel looks at his back. He wears flannel and a leather jacket and blue jeans. _There’s something familiar about him,_ Castiel thinks. _But I can’t put my finger on it._ Castiel keeps staring at the man.

'Tasty, right?' Gabriel says. 'Huh?' Castiel looks at him. 'The ice cream,' his brother says. 'Yeah, the ice cream looks great...' Castiel's eyes are still focused on the man. _Turn around,_ Castiel thinks. But he doesn't, and the Novaks have passed the salon.

 

Winchesters

 

Dean and Sam are sitting at a table with their ice creams in their hands. Dean hasn't touched his ice cream yet, and is staring in the distance. 'Dean.' Dean doesn't respond. Sam frowns and tries again. _'Dean.'_ No response. 'Dean! Hey!' Sam snaps his fingers in front of Dean's face. 'Huh?' Dean looks at Sam. 'Your cone's leaking.' _'Wha-ew!'_ Dean licks the sweet ice cream that's running off the cone and onto his fingers. 'What was _that?_ ' Sam asks. 'What was what?' Dean continues licking his cone like nothing happened. _'Dude,_ you were completely off this world.' Dean stares at Sam. 'Was not,' he says. 'Okay, whatever,' Sam responds and rolls his eyes. Dean looks at the mall way again. _Something's wrong,_ he thinks. Sam turns around and follows Dean's look. 'What are you looking at?' He asks. 'I don't know,' Dean says without showing emotion. 'That's the same look you had as when we ordered the ice cream,' Sam says. 'Yeah...' Dean says. 'I felt like someone was staring at me, and I felt a _shiver._ But when I turned around, there was no one there.' 'Weird,' Sam says and he licks his ice cream. Dean does too, but he's still paranoid.

 

Novaks

 

Castiel walks through the garden. He thinks that if they would plant a couple of flowers, it would make this sad house a lot more colorful. He makes a map in his head. _Some tulips there, sunflowers there, that's the perfect place for a tree if it's hot in the summer, maybe some roses and definitely some daisies._ He rumbles around and feels the small patch of grass. It's surprisingly soft. He lies down and looks at the sky. It's blue with just a few clouds. He thinks back to the mall. _That man._ What was so special about him? Castiel closes his eyes, and it doesn't take long until he falls asleep.

 

'Cas, come on!' He walks in front of Castiel. 'There's not much time left, we have to hurry!' He puts his ear against the door. 'They're in here. You ready?' Castiel feels his heart pumping. 'Do you have your gun?' the man asks. Castiel looks at his hand. He's holding a shotgun. Castiel nods. The man notices he's terrified and walks over to him. 'Hey, it'll be over in a minute, okay? We have the element of surprise.' His voice calms Castiel down. He feels the warmth of his hand touching his shoulder.

 

_'Don't be scared.'_

 

_'Motherfucking rain, goddammit!'_

 

Castiel opens his eyes, but holds his hand in front of him, shielding the sunlight from shining in his face. Then he feels a drop. And another. And another. He hears the sound of metal scraping. _'Sam!'_ A familiar voice shouts. 'Help me!' 'I told you it was going to rain!' 'Do you see me give a fuck? Now help me collect these leaves!' 'I'm busy, Dean!' _Dean._ Castiel sits up on the grass. He doesn't feel the raindrops anymore. He's lost in thoughts. _That voice. That name. It couldn't be._ He hears Dean swearing at the pile of leaves. Castiel walks to the hedge that is made to serve as a barrier between house Novak and house Winchester. There's one spot in the hedge where there are no leaves. He looks through it. He sees the man he saw at the mall, but this time, he's not wearing a jacket, and he turns around.

 

_It's him._

 

Winchesters

 

The leaves are getting wetter every second. _'Seriously?!_ ' Dean looks up at the sky. _'Now?!'_ He yells as he raises his arms. Just after he said that, a cloud moves and the sun shines in Dean's eyes. 'Fucking. _Come on!_ That's _not_ what I asked for!' Holding his hand above his eyes, he continues collecting the leaves. 'Sammy, I swear to God!' 'Homework, Dean!' 'Stick that homework nice and far up your ass, maybe then it'll get in your brain!' 'Very funny, Dean.' 'Son of a-' Dean shivers. Just like when he was at the mall. He looks around. He doesn't see anybody. But he feels there's someone around. He sighs and looks at the pile. His shirt feels like a wet towel. He stands still like this for a second until he throws the equipment through the garden, yells _'fuck it!'_ and goes inside.

 

Novaks

 

Castiel watches Dean go inside. Then he walks away from the hedge. He doesn't care that he's soaking wet. He looks at the sky and sees a beautiful rainbow. Finally. _After all these years._ His dream _did_ mean something. Castiel is so happy, he feels warm inside. And his stomach aches, too. Is it because he's hungry or...- 'Castiel! Diner!' _Called it._ Castiel runs through the rain and goes inside. _'Ahh!_ Take off your shoes!!!' 'Sorry, dad.' _'Haha,_ you're like a wet kitten.' 'Shut up, Gabriel.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was part one of the 'It's him' series. Thank you so much for reading this! I'm already writing the second part as I post this part, so you don't have to wait long. (Or not at all, depends when you're reading this. Time is weird, right?) Anyway, I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I will continue this serie. 
> 
> Please check out my profile for other stories. (I have a Destiel/Sabriel fanfic called Soulmates, if you are into fluff, I think you might like this one!)
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
